


Wherever you may go

by Midnight1890



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Babies, Dark Past, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Half-orc, Human, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Stillbirth, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: One of the happiest days in Regongar's life





	Wherever you may go

_ Smoke rolled around him, lungs burning as he was forced to breath it in, golden eyes watering as lightning crackled at his fists._

_Regongar's green pointed ears flicked as a cackle was heard above him. Shrill and distinct among the sizzling of fire around him. "Ah the star crossed... Ex-lovers was it?" The fae above them chirped, her voice rolled into nearly a purr as Regongar's ex-girlfriend pressed against him habitually, their many years in slavery together having conditioned them to trust one another._

_Octavia's long red hair bunched around her shoulder as she cowred against him her blue eyes wide with fear but she looked determined to plan this out._

_She had always been the smarter of the two._

_"One of you shall burn here. The other will leave here alive, choose quickly! If a survivor is not chosen soon you will both burn, you wouldn't want that for your prescious childhood friend, now would you?" Nyrissa continued her leaf covered body hovering above the cage they were in on sparkled wings, so pretty for such an insane son of a bitch. Had Regongar not known better he might have been a victim of her looks and confidence. Thanks to his new mate, the Queen of the Stolen Lands, he had been freed from a life time of slavery and been shown the unconditional love his own father had refused him and thus had no need for chasing leaf skirts._

_He was quickly snapped back into reality as Octavia, who bless her little heart, had tried so hard to love him, and maybe she had once but he had always been a ticking time bomb of unbridled fury and violence she had a hard time feeling safe around him, and when Octavia knew that the Queen would keep Regongar safe through a break up, she had chosen to walk a diffrent path and leave the half orc behind._

_She had moved to examine the cell they were trapped in, withdrawing a silver key from goddess knows where. "A way out." She missed holding it up to see it better. "But knowing Nyrissa, it will only allow one of us out." _

_She offered him the key. "Take it and go." She ordered._

_"What? Hells no!" He snapped back pushing the key back into her palms. "You deserve life. I deserve to die for all the shit I put you through!"_

_"Reg! That's not true! You have a mate to go back too!" Octavia made a compelling argument but then..._

_"Stop trying to use your magic on me! It won't work, my magic is inborn and stronger than yours!" He snarled baring sharp tusks. "And you have a gorgeous woman of your own to go back too to. My mate is no more important just because she is the Queen."_

_"Maybe not because of her status but honey she's pregnant!" _

_ "Not by me." Regongar snapped back reflexively without really thinking about it _

_ "Yes by you dumbass! To deny them a father over something silly like this is ridiculous and selfish."_

_Regongar froze in his tracks as he registered what had been said. "She's what?"_

_"You heard me!" Octavia's pretty pale face began to stain with tears "she is so excited to tell you... She just is scared you'll reject them."_

_"Fuck me!" Regongar roared at nothing in particular. "I don't deserve to be a father! Mine sold me into slavery and I will be worse I'm sure, I'm violent and unstable those little fuckers are gonna be flung out the third story window the first night they wake me up!" Regongar didn't think he would do it. But then he had slaughtered his last surviving tribe member in cold blood so he wasn't sure if taking chances was a good idea._

_"Babe." Octavia cupped his cheek in her palm, "You will love those babies, I know that if anyone lays a finger on them you will protect them with your life. You know what it's like to not be wanted by your father and you will never let a day go by where those pups don't know they're loved more than anything in this world." She breathed "Get a chance to correct the wrongs you were dealt."_

_Regongar dug his claws into the soft skin of his forehead, "stop making sense!" He shook her off of him. _

_"Fine." Octavia snorted and found a corner to sit in and brood as the flames ate away more of the furniture in the cell._

_After a while Octavia began to examine the bars "Hey Reg I think I found a way for both of us to get out." She said as she began to fiddle with the lock. "I need your dagger though, my nails just won't cut it."_

_"Okay." Regongar fumbled around for the blade, if she had a way to get them out of this he would do whatever she asked him too. Even though they had been seperated for many years now he stilled loved her and was grateful to still have her as a friend. He passed the ornate blade over to her she looked at it for a long moment._

_He blinked and she screamed out in pain, her fist clenching around the golden hilt of the blade and plunging it into her heart. He was by her side in an instant as she slumped to the ground, ignoring the fading walls of the cell and how the heat of the flames dimmed. "Nononononono!" Regongar mumbled as he tried his weak healing magic to mend something, stop the bleeding, something to bring his friend back._

_Octavia gave him a weak smile and touched his face again with her slender fingers. "Goodbye Reg." She breathed and her body stilled._

_"Octavia!" Regongar curled around her defensively trying to keep the warmth from fleeing her body as he sobbed ignoring Nyrissa's insane giggling behind him as her illusionary fire faded away._

_"Regongar!" _ A distant voice called out to him.

Regongar blinked and found himself staring down at a map of the kingdom, six months had passed since that horrible day and he still felt Octavia beside him in spirit when he need her council most. She was especially helpful now that he had taken over as king for a little while, since his mate had stepped out for maternity leave to prepare to birth Regongar's cubs. Beside him a gentle pale hand rested on the half-orcs shoulder. "Regongar?" Tristian, the soft spoken Deva asked again as the bigger orc general-turned-king reconnected with the world. "Are you alright?" The deva's white fluffy wings fluttered in concern.

"I-" Regongar's voice wavered a second. "Yes I am fine. Just thinking." He explained.

"Very well." Tristian was smart enough not to push farther. "May I speak to you?"

"Yes of course." Regongar allowed the gentle cleric to guide him away from the rest of the kingdom's council, which the court alchemist was noticably absent from.

"Your mate has requested to see you."

"Oh?" The Druid Queen had firmly ordered to be left alone this last week save Tristian and another cleric named Jhod. "Did something happen?" He certainly missed her company, his mind walked him through his past much more frequently and vividly when she wasn't around. Not to mention the hunger at the pit of his stomach threatened to take him over when she wasn't there to counter it... gods how he missed her taste...

"You will see once we get there." Regongar nodded dreamily and followed Tristian to the Queen's Chambers, hearing Jubilost's hushed whispers from about where the bed was which was a tad strange, strange enough to pull him out of daydreaming. Sure they had an open bed policy but the couple didn't usually use it, much less with _ Jubilost _. 

"Babe?" Reg called as he rounded the corner into veiw of the bed. His whole mind going blank at the spectacle before him. Jhod and Jubilost both where kneeling beside the bed while the Druid Queen lay on it on her side panting heavily, her belly seeming to have lost some weight recently. Jubilost was holding a little fist sized object, even for a gnome's fist and seemed to be wiping it down with a cloth. "Um??"

"Reg..." The Druid Queen made a little grabbing motion at the half orc who swapped a glance with Tristian to ask for permission, there was blood staining the sheets and nearly everywhere else so clearly something wasn't right.

Tristian gave Regongar the go ahead and the bigger man zipped over to his side of the bed and scooted himself over to her after casting a quick spell to freshen the sheets, mostly because as violent as he was the sight of his wife's blood was far from comforting before he lay beside his mate and brought her close to him nuzzling her shoulder both as a comfort to him, and as a comfort to the woman he loved more than life itself. Out of the corner of his eye Regongar saw Octavia's spirit smile at him.

" One baby girl!" Jhod announced proudly setting his little bundle against it's mother's belly. 

"Come on little guy..." Jubilost muttered as he worked on his bundle.

"What's wrong?" Regongar asked peeking up over at it.

"He's not waking." Jubilost admitted as he set the bundle on his lap. Octavia's spirit scooped picked up the baby in her hands and breathed gently into it's little body and the baby twitched, a loud squeal forcing itself out of the baby's tiny lungs as suddenly the creature lived. In exchange Octavia's spirit began to fade into nothingness "Oh! There we go! One baby boy!" Jubilost announced not seeming to notice Octavia at all. "Congratulations on becoming a father Regongar!" 

The Druid Queen purred while Regongar stared blankly at the babies for a second before his mind caught up. The day was finally here! 

"Are you sure they're mine?" He blurted out as soon as the pair was alone. 

"Absolutely." The Druid Queen smiled borrowing one of Regongar's massive paws to gently push the little girl away from the warmth her mother provided. 

The tiny creature let out a battlecry so loud Regongar thought he went deaf, huge golden eyes widening while the slits got smaller in the pools of honey. The girl bared sharp tusks and her body surrounded itself in blue sparks as a tiny cloud of lightning formed over her head. 

Regongar watched in awe before his hand was then used to return the newborn to her mother and instantly the girl calmed down and began to snore loudly. "No doubt in my mind." The Druid Queen assured him as her bigger husband pulled both of his girls closer to him disrupting the little boy who quietly wriggled to follow his mother's warmth. 

"Oh little ones..." Regongar breathed as he examined both of his pups closely. 

Humans called their young babies or infants, but orcs referred to their young as cubs or pups, since the pair was mixed with Regongar being only half orc and his mate being just human they swapped the terms interchangeably. 

The baby boy was okay now, his breathing steady and tiny body strong for its size. Regongar was aware of Octavia's final sacrifice for her friend and once love. Giving up her afterlife to breath a true life into a stillborn cub. He was selfishly grateful to her. He didn't think he could handle loosing a chance to raise the boy to be the man Regongar didn't learn how to be from anyone but himself. Be better than the boy's grandfather for sure. 

"Reg?" The Druid Queen prodded his shoulder, he looked up at her happily, if a bit stunned, "you can name him if you'd like." She offered with a small smile. 

"Octavian."


End file.
